¿Sera la verdad?
by jumor1
Summary: Tal vez sepan lo que es la verdad acerca de draco y Harry


|Vivo mis noches | |sufriendo por ti | |espera y espera | |de no verte aqui | |esta soledad | |me va a consumir | | | |Tantos consejos | |que nunca entendi | |y los desengaños | |que siempre sufri | |ya no llorare | |esperando por ti | | | |Esta noche | |voy a olvidar que te extraño | |voy a olvidar que te amo | |bailar y bailar | |al borrar | |borrarte de mi corazon | |Esta noche | |te voy a sudar de mi cuerpo | |te voy a arrancar de mi pecho | |reir y decir que se a muerto | |el amor | |esta noche | | | |Voy a vivir | |un mundo nuevo | |y voy a luchar | |por lo que yo quiero | |ya lo veras | |yo sere feliz | | | |No mas engaños | |no mas mentir | |yo ya estoy cansada | |de tanto sufrir | |vivire feliz | |al no verte aqui | | | |Esta noche | |voy a olvidar que te extraño | |voy a olvidar que te amo | |bailar y bailar | |al borrar | |borrarte de mi corazon | |Esta noche | |te voy a sudar de mi cuerpo | |te voy a arrancar de mi pecho | |reir y decir que se a muerto | |el amor | | | |y vas a lamentar lo que has hecho | |cuando veas que perdiste mi amor | |y que ya no eres mi dueño | |y que ya no te sueño | | | |Esta noche | |voy a olvidar que te extraño | |voy a olvidar que te amo | |bailar y bailar | |al borrar | |borrarte de mi corazon | |Esta noche | |te voy a sudar de mi cuerpo | |te voy a arrancar de mi pecho | |reir y decir que se a muerto | |el amor | |esta noche (2) |  
  
Sentidos Opuestos  
  
Tu loco amor Eres un volcán a punto de estallar  
  
Y en ese fuego me quieres atrapar  
  
Tú me pones de cabeza y me dejas otra vez  
  
Yo soy tu presa y no sé que hacer  
  
Algo empieza a arder en esta confusión  
  
Tu amor me quema y me acelera el corazón  
  
Abrázame, libérame  
  
Estoy cautiva en el castillo de tu piel  
  
Lo de tu fatal, salvaje y sensual  
  
Adrenalina que no sé controlar  
  
Deja de jugar con el amor que siento  
  
Me tienes que jurar que te portarás mejor  
  
Si no te dejo actuar todo será peor  
  
Así que basta ya y escúchame  
  
Quédate, entrégate, ámame de una vez  
  
Tu loco amor siempre es así  
  
Me vuelves loca, no lo puedo resistir  
  
Tu loco amor me hace vivir  
  
Aunque me mata este delirio, entre tus brazos soy feliz  
  
Tu loco amor me hace vibrar  
  
Con sus locuras que me invitan a soñar  
  
Tu loco amor me hace vivir  
  
Cada mañana otra aventura es este amor por ti...  
  
Sácame de aquí, me dices porque sí  
  
Me vuelvo loca junto a ti, pero te pido más  
  
Me vuelves a atacar, cuando podrás detenerme  
  
Yo no sé que hacer, no consigo entender  
  
Quisiera encontrar la llave especial  
  
Para encerrarte y no dejarte escapar  
  
Un día sí, un día no  
  
Un día me rechazas y otro me besas con pasión  
  
¡Oh, baby! yo te espero como tonta  
  
Siempre aquí me dejas y te vas  
  
Tu corazón me das, me envuelve tu misterio  
  
Tu atracción fugaz, deja de jugar conmigo  
  
Tengo que aprender a recorrer tu laberinto  
  
Así que basta ya, escúchame  
  
Cálmate, ámame, ámame de una vez  
  
Tu loco amor siempre es así...  
  
(2 veces)  
  
Sentidos Opuestos  
  
Ardiente tentación Otra vez te cruzaste en mi vida  
  
y sin avisarme  
  
justo cuando empezaba de nuevo  
  
porfin a olvidarte  
  
Tu mirada me trajo los versos  
  
que yo mas queria  
  
despertando mas fuerte el deseo  
  
que en mi se dormia  
  
Tu no sabes ya no sigo sola  
  
otro querer fue llenando el vacio  
  
ahora no es la misma historia  
  
yo me rehuso a engañarlo contigo  
  
No te quiero mirar  
  
porque aun se me escapa el amor por ti  
  
no lo puedo negar  
  
mis labios se muerden por volverte a sentir  
  
no te quiero mirar  
  
pues tu me provocas sin intencion  
  
no lo puedo negar  
  
tu sigues siendo mi ardiente tentacion  
  
Es tan facil decirle a mi vida que mire a otro lado  
  
lo dificil es que ande derecha y no busque el pasado  
  
tu te acercas y veo en tus ojos aquel buen amante  
  
pero sigo pensando en el otro que si sabe amarme  
  
Tu no sabes ya no sigo sola  
  
otro querer fue llenando el vacio  
  
ahora no es la misma historia  
  
yo me rehuso a engañarlo contigo  
  
No te quiero mirar  
  
porque aun se me escapa el amor por ti  
  
no lo puedo negar  
  
mis labios se muerden por volverte a sentir  
  
no te quiero mirar  
  
pues tu me provocas sin intencion  
  
no lo puedo negar  
  
tu sigues siendo mi ardiente tentacion  
  
no lo puedo negar  
  
tu sigues siendo mi ardiente tentacion  
  
|Entras en la disco y me ves bailar | |me invitas una copa y no se que pensar | |yo te la rechazo, insistes una vez mas | |yo no te quiero ni hablar. | | | |Yo lo estoy pensando, te acercas mas y mas | |creo que me estas gustando de verdad | |me voy dando cuenta de algo especial | |se que me voy a enamorar | | | |fuego y pasion arde en mi corazon | |fuego y pasion entra dentro de mi | |fuego y pasion arde en mi corazon | |es la verdad que hoy siento | | | |hoy me he dado cuenta que eres especial | |ya ves seguimos juntos no estamos tan mal | |ellos no creian que te iba a enamorar | |y hoy no me puedes olvidar | | | |fuego y pasion arde en mi corazon | |fuego y pasion entra dentro de mi | |fuego y pasion arde en mi corazon | |es la verdad que hoy siento | | | |fuego y pasion arde en mi corazon | |fuego y pasion entra dentro de mi | |fuego y pasion arde en mi corazon | |es la verdad que hoy siento | | | |hoy me he dado cuenta que eres especial | |ya ves seguimos juntos no estamos tan mal | |ellos no creian que te iba a enamorar | |y hoy no me puedes olvidar | | | |fuego y pasion arde en mi corazon | |fuego y pasion entra dentro de mi | |fuego y pasion arde en mi corazon | |es la verdad que hoy siento |  
  
Sentidos Opuestos  
  
Historias de amor Si pudiera demostrar lo que siento de verdad  
  
Promesas sin realizar  
  
No me digas nunca más que es sencillo olvidar  
  
No puedo, no sé mentir  
  
Historias de amor  
  
Ojos que miran con ilusión  
  
Pasiones vividas entre los dos  
  
Imposibles de borrar...  
  
...Historias de amor  
  
Hoy he vuelto a despertar, son tus besos algo más  
  
Te llevo dentro de mí  
  
Tengo mucho que decir, oigo voces sin razón  
  
No sé vivir sin tí  
  
Historias de amor (Bis)...  
  
Historias de amor (Bis)...  
  
Historias de amor  
  
|Busco un romance especial | |con luna llena y poemas que me hacen vibrar | |y conspirar con el sol | |mi aventura de amor | |bajo las olas del mar | |se esconde esa pasion que yo quiero encontrar | |es un tesoro de azul que solo tienes tu | | | |ven entregame esa magia | |que se oculta en tu mirar | |que quiero hasta el cielo llegar | |prende velas en mi mente | |pues a ti e de adorar | |por siempre hasta la eternidad | | | |solamente tu y yo | |y nuestro amor alrededor | |un hechizo de luz | |que nos seduce a los dos | |y nos embriaga el corazon sin descansar | |solamente tu y yo | |y nuestro amor alrededor | |manantial de placer | |nos invade el querer | |y nos cautiva con deseos de amar | |de amar | | | |Deja tu instinto volar | |veras que todos tus sueños vendran sin parar | |escribe tu nombre en mi piel | |con tus labios de miel | | | |guardo en mi pecho una flor | |te la regalo tranquila sin miedo al error | |tu eres mi sueño ideal | |del principio al final | | | |ven entregame esa magia | |que se oculta en tu mirar | |que quiero hasta el cielo llegar | |prende velas en mi mente | |pues a ti e de adorar | |por siempre hasta la eternidad | | | |solamente tu y yo | |y nuestro amor alrededor | |un hechizo de luz | |que nos seduce a los dos | |y nos embriaga el corazon sin descansar | |solamente tu y yo | |y nuestro amor alrededor | |manantial de placer | |nos invade el querer | |y nos cautiva con deseos de amar | |de amar |  
  
Sentidos Opuestos  
  
Mírame Mirame  
  
fijate bien  
  
no vez que casi ni respiro  
  
Mirame  
  
fijate bien  
  
que tengo el corazon en un hilo  
  
Y antes de irte hazme el favor  
  
de mirarme y abrazarme  
  
Y atrevete  
  
a decir que no me sientes  
  
si puedo ver  
  
que tiemblas de las ganas que te doy  
  
atrevete a calmar tu piel ardiente  
  
tu sabes que lo nuestro tiene solucion  
  
Esperate  
  
sabes muy bien  
  
que siento mucho haberme ido  
  
mirame  
  
convencete  
  
que mas duro es el olvido  
  
Y antes de irte hazme el favor  
  
de mirarme y abrazarme  
  
Y atrevete  
  
a decir que no me sientes  
  
si puedo ver  
  
que tiemblas de las ganas  
  
que te doy  
  
atrevete  
  
a calmar tu piel ardiente  
  
tu sabes que  
  
lo nuestro tiene solucion  
  
Y atrevete  
  
a decir  
  
que no me sientes  
  
si puedo ver  
  
que tiemblas de las ganas  
  
que te doy  
  
atrevete  
  
a calmar tu piel ardiente  
  
Sentidos Opuestos  
  
Escríbeme en el cielo Si no quieres volver cuando te llame  
  
Si no quieres volver, lo entenderé  
  
Si los latidos de tu corazón  
  
Siguen diciendo que no  
  
Escríbeme en el cielo, escríbeme en el cielo  
  
Y así sabré que donde quiera que estés  
  
No me olvidas  
  
Escríbeme en el cielo, escríbeme en el cielo  
  
Si alguna vez me necesitas iré  
  
Ya lo verás  
  
No consigo olvidar, aunque lo intento  
  
Tu manera de ser se me metió  
  
Dentro, tan dentro de mi canción  
  
Vivo impregnada en tu olor  
  
Escríbeme en el cielo, escríbeme en el cielo  
  
Y así sabré que donde quiera que estés  
  
todavía  
  
Alguna cosa mía, desafiando el tiempo  
  
Está contigo y te obliga a pensar  
  
Un poco en mí...  
  
Si los latidos de tu corazón  
  
Siguen diciendo que no  
  
Escríbeme en el cielo, escríbeme en el cielo  
  
Y así sabré que donde quiera que estés  
  
No me olvidas  
  
Afila el lapicero, escríbeme en el cielo  
  
Si alguna vez me necesitas iré  
  
Ya lo verás  
  
Escríbeme en el cielo, escríbeme en el cielo  
  
Y así sabré que donde quiera que estés  
  
todavía  
  
Alguna cosa mía, desafiando el tiempo  
  
Está contigo y te obliga a pensar  
  
Un poco en mí...  
  
Un poco en mí...  
  
Un poco en mí...  
  
Sentidos Opuestos  
  
Fiesta Llega el fin de semana,  
  
Me recorre la electricidad  
  
Reinas de la noche, eso es lo que hay  
  
Vamos las amigas muy cerca hay un bar  
  
Sé que es nuestro día y vamos a triunfar  
  
Estrellas de una noche, no nos van a fastidiar  
  
Estrellas de una noche, vamos a disfrutar  
  
Únete a la fiesta, únete a la fiesta  
  
Baila con la gente y mueve la cadera (Bis) ...  
  
Todas en la pista, la gente para de bailar  
  
Somos las protagonistas, las más bellas del lugar  
  
Estrellas de una noche, no nos van a fastidiar  
  
Estrellas de una noche, vamos a disfrutar  
  
Únete a la fiesta (bis)  
  
Estoy en el fin de semana  
  
El cuerpo no para de moverse  
  
Me siento estrella del universo 


End file.
